isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Web Novel Chapter 313
'| | }} is the 313th chapter of the Web Novel Series and the 2nd chapter of the 28th Story Arc, . Summary Chapter Notes Translated Story TL/ED: Pixel. ◆　◆　◆　◆　Destruction of the world, and Manager.　◆　◆　◆　◆ After bringing the McClane crew members back to the Surface World, we brought the ship itself close to an unpopulated shore in Refreese on the same day, and then deposited the crew members within the ship. When the crew woke up sometime later and saw the coast before them, they shouted in joy before jumping overboard and swimming to land. All of them made landfall without issues; there’s a road nearby that leads to a fishing village about 30 minutes away by walking, so they should be fine. Well, their actions thus far were all placed into their heads via [ Hypnosis ], though. “Well, I guess it’s ok to relax now.” “Good for them, isn’t it?” We were checking up on the crew from the shadows within the fishing village. They received food from the villagers and told them about their experience adrift at sea; it seems that the matter about the Reverse World had indeed been erased from their memories. We then returned to Brunhild via . Still, just how in the world did the McClane drift over to the other world… The term ‘spirited away’ (TL: 神隠) exists in this world as well, but could that perhaps be people who accidentally got transferred to the other world? Did the McClane and its crew also make their way over to the Reverse World coincidentally… Is that really the case…? Oops, speaking of being spirited away, I was called by Kami-sama a while ago. (TL: If you don’t know, the first kanji in ‘神隠’ means god, hence the relation.) Maybe I can ask him regarding this issue as well. (TL cont: Well, the act of ‘spirited away’ itself also has connotations related to being called away by God and blah blah, but it’ll be too long if I write everything here.) I relayed to Yumina and the others my intentions to go out for a bit, then went to the castle’s kitchen to get some puddings, cakes, dorayakis, and other sweet stuff as a present. Since Claire-san the head chef isn’t here, I’m basically taking things from the kitchen without permission… Let’s apologize if she gets angry later. “Well then, I’m off.” “Give him my regards—no yo~” Karen-neesan, who also came to the kitchen to get some cake, waved me off. I wonder if the cake she ate will be put under my tab as well… Eh, whatever. I used to transfer to the Divine Realm. There was Kami-sama, still sitting on the same cushion in the same four-and-half tatami room floating in a sea of clouds. “Oh, you came.” “It’s been a long time. Here, some souvenirs.” “Oya, excuse me for this.” Receiving the box with the sweets in it, Kami-sama then put the pudding and cake inside the small refrigerator at one corner of the room (I say room, but it’s the same as before with neither walls nor a ceiling, though), and placed the dorayakis on the tea table together with some tea. “And so, what was the thing you wanted to tell me?” “Well… Where should I start, I wonder… First is explaining the concept of worlds under the management of us—gods, I suppose.” The World God started speaking while stroking his long, white beard. “As you know, the number of worlds we gods manage are innumerable. What we manage, however, are the ‘worlds’ themselves, not the ones who live there. We would not stick our hands into the development of civilizations in that world even if they were heading towards guaranteed destruction. It’s because the state of destruction is also a part of a world’s life cycle, after all. Those worlds that are heading towards destruction are erased by the Destruction God. Well, that’s his job. And I then bring forth new worlds.” (TL: I’m calling him the Destruction God to follow the wording of ‘World God’, but if you guys think it sounds awkward, I can change it to God of Destruction. Or something else. Your call.) The Destruction God I’ve heard about before, huh… Contrary to his scary name, he seems like a pretty normal god from what Kami-sama had said. His name is still scary though… “Also, ‘astray worlds’, worlds that might have a negative influence on other worlds, are within the Destruction God’s targets as well. Such as a world where an evil god was born, and preventive methods have failed.” “Wa—wait a second, isn’t that…!” “No, the world you guys are living in isn’t in his target range yet, strictly speaking. It isn’t as if the evil god has already descended onto the world and started rampaging. However, it’s true that it’s on the edge.” Wait, so… If the evil god descends, our world would end up as an erasure target of the Destruction God!? “That isn’t the only problem too. That particular evil god has been using his dependents and causing some mischief at the gap between dimensions. Take a look at this.” When the World God raised his right hand towards the tea table, a 3D map of the world is displayed on top of it. Then, when he raised his left hand as well, a similarly 3D map of the Reverse World appeared. The two worlds, stationary on top of the tea table, are so completely symmetrical that people who look at it might suspect there’s a mirror placed between the two. Or rather, is that world a flat world? “This is the state of the two worlds half a year ago. And…” The two worlds began to gradually approach each other, with one part eventually overlapping. “This is how the two worlds look like now. The evil god and its cohorts are trying to connect the two worlds together. No, it’s correct to say that it is already starting to be connected.” “Wha…!” Since the variants had also appeared in the Reverse World, and with the case of the McClane, I was wondering if the evil gods & co had been planning something in secret, but… Connecting the two worlds together!? Is that even possible!? “Why would the evil god try to do that…” “If you manage to connect the two worlds together, that can be considered a separate, new world. A new world that is not born from I, who is the World God. Which means it will be separated from my authority. This is most probably due to the meddling of the subordinate god who was taken in, I suppose…” “Wha…!” Leaving the hands of the World God!? Isn’t that…! “Originally, these ‘astray worlds’ that have been separated from the management of the gods would be erased by the Destruction God after the gods reach a collective decision. If we left it alone like the other worlds, it might achieve some form of mutation, and bring negative influence upon other worlds, after all. That isn’t what we intended to begin with, as well.” The World God’s sharp eyes pierced through me. I unintentionally gulped my saliva with a *gokuri*. “And as such, we’ve decided to leave this matter in its entirety to Touya-kun.” “Yes!?” Wait, just a second, how did this happen!? “Bring an end to the abnormal situation happening to these two worlds currently. When you do that, by my name as the World God, I will recognize you as a high-rank god.” “Wa-a-a!???” A high-rank god!? Isn’t that someone higher-ranked than Karen-neesan and Moroha-neesan and the others!? Can you even do that!? “To tell you the truth, even if the evil god is defeated, we still don’t have a god to manage these two worlds—well they would become one world after all this. It’s going to leave my hands, and it’s also grown too much for me to restructure it as a new world. If there’s someone who would manage it in my stead, that would save me a lot.” “And you’re telling me to do that? I can’t possibly pretend to be a god!” “You’re not pretending but an authentic god though… What, it’s nothing hard. Just make sure something on the level of making the Destruction God move doesn’t happen and everything will be fine.” Something on the level of making the Destruction God move… Isn’t it happening right now to a world you yourself is managing! Are you sure it’s ok!? “Of course, you won’t become a member of the gods immediately even if you defeat the evil god. It’s fine for you to spend some time on the ground as a sort of training period.” “On a side note, how long are those…” “Around two or three thousand years.” LONG! Training period, way too long! The God Co., Ltd trains its new employees way too carefully! So is it like this? After solving the evil god problem, I’m officially employed by the company, and then spends 3000 years training on the ground before making it to the first day on the job and ends up on the management position for that world? Yeah, it’s weird. In a lot of places. “Is that already decided…?” “Oh, it’s fine if you refuse. There’s also the path of working it up as a lower-ranked god, after all. However, your world would still be leaving my hands, and without a manager, it would become an ‘astray world’… If ever it was decided that it might bring negative influence to other worlds, the Destruction God would erase it without hesitation; and after you finally cleaned up the evil god problem, too. Isn’t that wasteful?” “In the end, I don’t have another option here, do I…” “Sorry about it. I had intended to choose a method that wouldn’t create much disturbance, but…” “… Well, if left alone the Destruction God would just erase this world together with the evil god, right? I’m thankful just for the chance to fix all this. Besides, that evil god had been doing whatever it wanted, so I wouldn’t feel satisfied if I don’t get to hit it once at the least. This is just nice.” I dunked the rest of the tea that had become lukewarm down my throat in one go. It’s become a troublesome affair, but it’s a road I’ll have to pass eventually anyway. I still don’t know if I can work in something like a management position, but since I have two to three thousand years to train, I’ll probably get used to it. Well, first comes beating the crap out of that evil god, I suppose. “I’m thankful to you for accepting it. I would be sad if that world disappeared, too.” While saying that, the World God also drank his tea. He did descend to that world before, too. I wonder if he had developed some affection for it. “If that world were to be judged as having problems, what would happen to us?” “You and your dependents—the girls—would be evacuated to another world, I suppose. Everyone else would be erased together with the world by the Destruction God. Not even dust would be left.” I shivered upon listening to the World God’s answer. Everyone in Brunhild, the kings of the other countries, everyone we knew would disappear forever. I don’t even want to think about it. Normally, whether it be the evil god or the Phrase, it would be the Destruction God’s job to erase them all equally. The only thing that changed that is the fact that I happened to be living in that world. If so, I’ve gotta do my best. I thus made firm my resolve to do all that I can in my heart. … Is what happened, but after returning from the Divine Realm, I thought about the seriousness of the issue and started rolling around on the bed in my room. Is it possible for me, after all… “Managing the world… Can I do it? I can’t even say that I’m managing this country properly after all…” While hugging the pillow, I rolled around on top of the bed. Mn… I do know that I’m worrying too much. There’s still the matter regarding the evil god that I have to deal with, after all. “Ah… But then… Uu…” I wonder if this is how a new employee who is suddenly given an important task feels. No, wait, in the first place this is way too important to be given to a new employee anyway… Normally, for this kind of stuff, you would get a trustworthy senpai to follow up, or… “Not good… The only one who seems to be reliable is Kousuke-ojisan…” One who loves romantic gossips, a battle junkie, a hunting and a music maniac, and a drunkard are the only other options. Even Kousuke-ojisan, shouldn’t he be useless at everything besides agriculture… Being a lower-ranked god means being specialized like them, but… Umumu… “What are you worrying about?” “Ah, just some troublesome stuff…” Upon suddenly hearing a voice, I hurriedly raised my head from the bed to find Yumina, wearing her pajamas, standing nearby. Yumina in pajamas is still as cute as usual. “Why are you here…?” “Touya-san seemed a little weird, so. You didn’t eat much at dinner and seemed to be thinking about something, and had a faraway look all the time.” “Ah… Sorry.” Seems like I’ve made her worry. A man like this managing a world? Wouldn’t even the world itself feel troubled… No, gotta snap out of it. “And? Did something happen? Is it something you can’t tell me?” “No, it’s nothing like that…” I’ve already told Yumina and the others about the world of gods, and since they’re becoming my dependents, this is something they should know as well. I then told Yumina the contents of the talk I had with Kami-sama. I hope she doesn’t receive too much of a shock since the topic concerns the destruction of the world and what-not… “I see… And that’s why you’re worried?” “Yeah… I’m being told to do a god’s work all of sudden, after all. Well, it’ll still be a while off until I actually start working on that, but still…” I laughed with a bit of self-derision. It’s kind of pathetic to be talking about this, but I can’t pretend I’m fine at this point. (TL: Hmm… I don’t exactly understand what this part is supposed to mean. The raw for the second sentence is as follows: こんな話をするのはちょっと情けないが、今さら見栄を張ったって仕方ないしな。If anyone has any ideas, do enlighten me.) “It’s ok. Touya-san can do it.” “I’m glad you’re cheering me on, but still…” “It’s ok. Absolutely. Both this world and the other world are going to be saved. It’s Touya-san, after all.” The heterochromatic eyes stared straight at me. Where does that confidence come from, I wonder? I’m happy she believes in me, though. “And besides, we will also be helping. That’s why, please do not carry all this trouble by yourself. Everything will definitely be fine as long as we work hard together. Doesn’t Touya-san have a lot of people around who would be willing to help him?” Saying that, my little fiancée smiled. Being touched by that kindness, I subconsciously reached out with my hands and hugged Yumina close. “Sorry, for making you worried… That’s right, isn’t it. I have everyone with me. Together, there’s nothing we can’t do… I feel bad about it, but please help me, alright?” “Yes…” Yumina hugged me back with a *gyuu*. I’m really glad I met these girls here. They are irreplaceable people to me… But not just them; for the sake of all the people I’ve met so far, and the other kind people who live in this world, I must do all that I can. “Just Yumina-anesama alone is not fair…” “Shh! Sue, quiet!” Wait a second, what was that!? I swept my eyes through the room, and noticed several parts with a clear out-of-place feeling to them. Swollen curtains, clothes bursting out of the closet, tables with the chairs not pushed in, and the foot that can be seen in the shadow of the bookshelf… “How long!?” “Since Touya-san was rolling around on the bed.” “Isn’t that the beginning!?” With a ‘we’ve been found’ feeling, Elze and the others come out from their hiding spots behind the curtains and in the closets, etc. Even Paula’s here… Come to think of it, I didn’t even notice them coming into the room and hiding and just kept rolling on the bed!? “Why did you guys hide anyway…” “Well, it turned into a talk on who would comfort Touya-san.” “Yumina-dono is way too strong at janken-degozaru yo…” They are deciding this kind of stuff with that again… Just as I sighed, this time Sue came jumping towards me. “Listen well Touya. Don’t carry anything and everything by yourself. Aren’t we here too? We’re the strongest family, you know? Like we’d lose to the Destruction God!” No, the Destruction God isn’t an enemy… Well, I’m happy from how they feel. Like this, Sue hugged me similar to Yumina, and smiled with a *Nihehe~* kind of feeling. She then kissed me on the cheeks. “Ah! Wh—What are you doing getting ahead of us!?” “That’s right-desu! Just because you’re the youngest, every time… It’s unfair-desu!” “… Won’t lose.” Slipping through Elze and Linze who pressed towards us, Sakura came closer and hugged me as well before planting a kiss on the other cheek that hasn’t been kissed yet. “””””””A~!?!?””””””” Starting with that, everyone came diving towards me one after another. Wai—Stop! I’m glad but, this is a bit too impossible for me! Wha—Who’s trying to pull my pants down this time!? Oi Paula, stop it! While being jostled around by the girls, I affirmed my conviction that as long as I’m with everyone, we can get over anything that comes at us. Quick References Navigation Category:Web Novel Category:Web Novel Chapter